Another SoraLeon Story
by Mynameiseverchanging
Summary: (Rated T for sensitive subject matter) Follow Sora and Leon as they find out what it is really like to love one another. Fluff story, little bits of humour, hurt/comfort, and other genres mixed in. Leon/Sora children in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I think I have been promising this one for long enough... I'm going to donsomething along the same lines as Shura Pirate here and make this a series of interconnected drabbles... The story and direction itself however are completely original and mine... As are my OCs (which will appear in later chapters)_

_Btw. I am very into my story Passion and Problems right now, so more often than not that will be the one to be updated upon first priority. But have fun with this when you can, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Sora cringed and tried not to whine. They had been training for a while now and she was gritting her teeth against the pain in her stomach. It was hard enough to train while it was raining on the bars at the local park, but trying to mask her discomfort along with it was getting tiresome.

Leon noticed her shortness of breath. She was clearly pushing herself more than usual. If he looked close enough he could even see her little frown and the way her brows creased.

... Actually... He found that rather cute.

No, no, no. He shook his head at the thought. This wasn't the time for that.

Although, who could help but notice her in this state? Her hair soaked and dripping, giving it a silky sheen. The water dribbling down (or would it be up? Hard to tell when one is upside down) her face. The way her skin glistened with moisture, whether from sweat or rain one could not tell. Her black tights were clearly soaked through, probably making her insanely cold. Her sopping wet sweater probably wasn't helping much either.

Leon narrowed his eyes in thought. Then came to a conclusion and spoke his mind.

"Sora... Get down"

Sora did as she was told. Slowly, uncomfortably, she made her way over to where Leon was standing. Looking up at him with confusion in her eyes she waited for his next words.

"I think that is enough for today... It is pouring out..." Leon stopped for a moment in though, then continued "Why were we here in the first place?"

Sora gave a weak smile, but gave her best attempt at making it seem peppy. If it weren't for her tone being normal Leon would have been worried.

"because I wanted to train and play at the same time and you asked me how I would do that. So I took you to the park"

Leon sighed but smiled despite himself, shaking his head a little.

"I am aware of how we got here... I still do not get the why"

Sora pouted a little "clearly you weren't having fun then"

Leon shook his head good naturedly "I was having fun"

He turned around and started walking, Sora in tow. It was beginning to get late, she idly noted. Perhaps it was time to go home.

Before she could voice her opinion Leon spoke.

"Get in. I will take you home"

She hadn't realized until then that they had reached his car. The smooth black colour of the vehicle contrasted beautifully agains't the almost night time atmosphere. She could see Leon's tall figure reflected in the glass of the driver's side window.

After a few moments of staring at him through his reflection she remembered what he had said.

"Oh!... Umm... Okay"

shyly, she got in on the passanger side. It took a bit of fumbling with the seatbelt before she finally got it to click. All the while she had grumbled and seemingly argued with it.

Leon laughed lightly to himself at that.

Once she had gotten it in and heard a soft click, her expression lightened and she mumbled a soft "there, was that so hard?" Under her breath.

"If you are done squabling with my poor car, I would like to ask you if you are ready to go now" Leon stated, with no little amount of amusement.

Sora blushed and slightly hung her head, but replied with a soft "Yes"

As Leon turned the car on and prepared to leave, he noticed Sora grimacing again and slightly squirming in her seat. It was mere seconds before he heard her, although it was clear she tried to suppress it, groaning. The sight of her holding her stomach was another clear indicator that something was wrong.

"Sora, are you alright?"

Sora's eyes shot open and she forced herself to stop holding her aching belly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine"

Leon narrowed his eyes at her "I do not believe you"

With a sigh, she gave in.

"I have a bit of a stomach ache... That's all"

"Are you sick?"

She flinched slightly as he leaned over and placed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"You do not have a fever" Leon murmured, straightening up and looking at her with a musing but odd expression.

"N-no... I'm not sick" Sora was becoming more and more embarrassed. Her voice kept gettig quieter with each response she gave. Leon's expression unnerved her too. Luckily for her though, it softened up and he turned back to his front.

After a moment Sora shot up in a slight panic.

"What time is it?"

"Eight O'clock, why?" Leon informed, raising an eyebrow at her.

Sora sunk back against the seat with a groan, as if she had been deflated.

"Sarah will have just locked the doors and I don't have my key"

"Ahhh" Leon breathed in understanding. After a moment of careful consideration, he turned to Sora and voiced his suggestion.

"Would you like to spend the night at my place?"

Sora seemed to freeze a little. It looked like she was weighing her options. Her expression was almost pained, she was biting her lip in concentration. Then, with a defeated sigh, she replied.

"Yes... I would like that very much... But, before we go, can I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course, anything" He waited for her to ask as she fumbled for words.

"I... Need to go pick up some supplies from the drug store... Before we head to your place" (_A/N: In Canada it would be the drug store. Or a convenience store. I'm assuming the states is the same_)

Leon looked at her a little oddly "What for?"

Sora squirmed in her seat a little, wondering if it was okay to breach the subject and feeling awkward about her situation... Nonetheless she felt she had no choice but to tell him.

"Some...' Woman' products" she stated in a 'hint hint' sort of tone. Leon immediately got it and lifted his head in recognition. With a nod he began driving to the nearest drug store.

"You know, you do not need to feel awkward about that... It is natural"

"Still..." Sora trailed off.

Leon smiled softly "You do remember I had a sister, Sora" Leon questioned "I am quite accustomed to the subject... Sophie _was_ sixteen"

"Oh... Right..." Sora said quietly, more to herself "Hey Leon?... Does it not bother you to talk about that anymore?... I mean Sophie"

Leon shook his head with a neutral expression "No. Not really... Especially not with you Sora"

Sora blushed a little as they pulled into the parking lot of the drug store. She began to unbuckled her seatbelt and get out when Leon stopped her. He tugged her back down and began fishing in his pocket as she looked at him curiously.

"Do you plan on buying yourself a painkiller?"

Sora blinked "No, why?"

Leon handed her a bill "Get yourself one"

"It's not that bad" Sora grumbled as she tried to hand the money back to him.

"You have been grimacing all night. Do not think I have not noticed"

Sora sighed "fine... But you don't have to pay for it"

He shook his head and refused to take the money back "Just go, Sora"

With a huff, Sora got out and went in to get what she she came back out she had a small plastic bag in her hand and a large pout on her face. Leon smiled at her face. He could hate himself for thinking she was adorable when she was clearly upset... But honestly, how could anyone not love that face?

"What's wrong?"

Sora crossed her arms and tried to ignore the smirk that the action brought to his face.

"You're stubborn"

Leon chuckled.

"So are you, but we don't get anywhere if one of us doesn't give, now do we?"

She had to smile at that... He _was_ right.

The rest of the ride back to Leon's apartment was quiet. Sora still felt a little awkward, and Leon couldn't blame her. But she had to at least be thankful that he wasn't making a big deal out of it... Let alone making jokes like some men did.

She, being Sora, couldn't say she _hated _those men. However, she did strongly dislike them.

She was so glad Leon was mature.

The car came to a stop and Sora perked up a little. She had been lost in thought and in paying attention to her aching belly, so she hadn't noticed they had pulled into a parking space in a rather large underground parking lot.

She looked around curiously as Leon got out. Leon walked over to her side and opened the door for her. He bent over to look at her face, which was rather dumbfounded before she snapped out of it and embarrassedly undid her seatbelt.

He chuckled lightly at her.

She got out and gave an awkward look up. She was standing as if she had to go to the bathroom. Leon got it and nodded in understanding.

"I am in the penthouse on the top floor. The elevator will take us directly inside. You can use the bathroom once we are up.

Sora nodded and followed Leon into the elevator.

The elevator dinged as it opened and they both stepped out into Leon's apartment. Leon pointed to the left, indicating a door placed in a little hallway beside them on the far wall.

"Bathroom is the only door on the right"

Sora nodded her thanks and hurried off to do her business. She felt terrible for it, although she didn't know why. Like Leon had said, it was natural... Still though, there was something she didn't like, some uncomfortable air, about doing private things in someone else's home... Especially a home you'd never been to before!

She came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed but with her head hung low. She lifted her gaze to find Leon. He was sitting on the couch in the living area just a little bit to her left.

Sora now had time to look around and appreciate the home she was in. The living room was a dull grey colour, the carpet was white. The couches, one agains't the far wall and one facing frontward (if looking in from the door/elevator) were a black leather. A flat screen television stood in front of the couch, the screen visible from the entrance.

The kitchen was in front of her to her right (to the right from the entrance) It was an open kitchen area with colours of brown and beige. A nice chandelier hung just at the edge of the kitchen, where a small (but nice) dining table was placed.

Over all, the place was nice. Very nice. And Sora found herself lost in looking about before Leon called to her.

"Are you alright now?"

She snapped back to reality with a start "Y-yes!" She said quickly, before calming down and becoming slightly shy again "I'm alright... Thank you"

Leon smiled at her and patted the seat next to him. She got the drift and took a seat by his side, staring at her feet as he continued to look at her softly.

Had he always been able to look so gentle?... She wasn't sure.

A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her gaze upward to meet face. She couldn't help the soft smile that appeared. Leon's hand moved to her back to rub it a bit before he took his hand away and put it in his lap.

His attention was diverted to the end table beside him. From the table he picked up a glass of water and something else Sora couldn't see. He turned and handed her the glass of water, holding out his other hand for her as she held out her own for him to put something in it.

He placed a small pill in the palm of her hand.

"The painkiller... I got you a glass of water and took one out for you while you were in the washroom"

Sora blinked, but smiled "Thanks... And sorry for heading right to the washroom. It was a little rude... But when you sit for a long time and then get up... Well it's not a pleasant feeling"

Leon chuckled "It's alright. I understand"

As Sora took the tiny pill and drank most of what was in the glass Leon waited patiently before speaking again and taking the glass from her to set it on the end table.

"The pill will take a while to kick in... If you would like, I could show you something I learned while taking care of Sophie"

Sora was a little curious. She raised a brow but lowered it and shrugged. In a happy tone she accepted and watched as Leon stood up.

He held his hands out for her and she got to her feet.

"Now I'll need you to lay on your stomach"

Sora gave him a questioning look, but slowly did as she was asked. Leon got on his knees and kneeled over her. His knees were about at her thigh, he wasn't sitting and so their bodies weren't in contact, but it still felt a little weird.

He bent over, hands resting at either side of her head, and whispered in her ear... While also taking note of her blush.

"If this is uncomfortable for you, tell me now"

Sora squeaked a little but otherwise kept her mouth shut. Leon took it as a sign to go ahead. He continued his work.

Slowly and gently he applied pressure with his thumbs and knuckles, massaging the muscles of her lower back. Sora hadn't been expecting it, but she wasn't complaining. She relaxed into his touch and let him do as he pleased.

"Are you alright with this?" Leon asked, still caringly working the skin on the small of her back.

"Mmhmmmmm" Sora lazily hummed in the affirmative.

"Does it make your stomach hurt?" Leon asked.

"Mm mmmm" She hummed in the negative then lowly murmured "It's actually helping"

Leon smiled softly but with a small bit of pride "Sophie used to say that the pressure of laying on her stomach eased the pain a little. Sometimes her back would hurt too, so I learned to give a massage pretty well... I know it is different for every woman, but I just thought I'd try"

Sora grinned appreciatively. Leon moved up a bit, now working on her mid back. Sora sighed and hid her face in her arms. Mostly to hide the fact that she was enjoying it more than she should have been.

"You know" she murmured, the sound muffled by her arms, although Leon could still hear "This would usually be seen as something intimate... But you used to do this with your sister, so..." She trailed off.

Leon got the drift and leaned over, momentarily pausing in his ministrations, to whisper in her ear.

"Perhaps I did. But Sora, you are so much more to me than just another little sister... Nobody will ever replace Sophie, and so you are not a replacement... In fact" He brushed some hair out of her face so he could see her eyes "I see you as much more than a sister"

Sora froze, then half turned underneath him to look at his face as he straightened up again. His features were genuine, confirming the truth behind his words. It made Sora blush even deeper.

"Much more like what?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes becoming half lidded but her features looking curious yet frightened.

"I wonder..." He murmured as he bent back over. Sora was still twisted beneath him, and so their faces almost met. He laid his forehead against hers as his own eyes became half lidded.

Sora gulped. Her heart pounded and her breath hitched. She hadn't expected him to get so close to her.

And yet, here he was, so close she could move her face up and kiss him if she had the guts.

... Unfortunately she didn't... She didn't have the nerve to ask what he meant by that either. In fact she didn't have the nerve to even talk right now.

So she stayed silent... And waited for him to make a move. Any move.

Yes, any move would do. Although she knew what she'd prefer. But she wasn't expecting him to actually do it.

Slowly, softly, Leon brushed his lips against hers and closed his eyes, lingering there for a moment before backing away and taking in her expression.

Oh and what an expression it was... Passion mixed with confusion and shock. He could stare at it for days and never get tired of it.

"L-Leon" She finally stuttered out, moving a trembling hand to touch her lips. Leon's soft expression stayed, but moved from happy to cautious.

"I apologize... I probably should have asked"

"Don't" Sora said in a quiet tone "I liked it"

"Did you now?" Leon rumbled lowly, bending over so their faces were close once more "Shall I give you another?"

Sora answered his question by connecting their lips herself. There was more pressure in it this time, more confidence on both ends. But it was still sweet. It was gentle and loving, even if it didn't last long. And as she pulled away, she stared at him through lustful eyes and murmured.

"Could you instead give me the chance to do it myself and not look like a trembling wimp?"

Leon chuckled and gave her an eskimo kiss. He straightened up and looked down on her adoringly. She looked up likewise Before turning back around and laying flat on her stomach again. Leon continued giving her a massage without a word.

It didn't take long before Sora had completely relaxed again. Her eyes were closed, making think she was just very relaxed. However, upon further inspection he found otherwise.

Lightly he poke her cheek, smirking when she gave no reaction other than a slight sniff and a mumble. She was completely asleep. It was rather funny.

He couldn't find the heart to wake her up. And so, as gently as he could, he got up, rolled her over, and slipped both arms under her, supporting her back and legs as he carried her. Her head hung a little and he almost worried he was hurting her neck, before laughing at himself in his mind for treating her like an infant.

He carried her into his bedroom (the first door on the left in the hallway) and carefully placed her on the bed. Slowly he sat down next to her and brushed some hair away from her forehead lovingly. She woke up at the gesture, but it took a moment for her her to comprehend where was and what had happened.

Sora sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at Leon tiredly. He chuckled and brought her a little closer to him. He kissed her on the forehead once before getting up.

Sora's expression changed from relaxed to worrisome and questioning.

"This is my room, I will leave you here for tonight. Get some sleep" Leon murmured, caressing the side of her head and bringing it close so he could talk against her skin. She grabbed his arm and made a sort of pouty face. Rubbing her head against his affectionately, she whined in complaint.

"Where will you sleep?"

"The couch"

Sora didn't like that answer.

"I can't just take your bed" she thought for a moment before hesitantly adding "Stay here with me"

Leon's heart melted. She had said it so sweetly too. He couldn't resist, he sat back down, gently pushed her to lay down again and leaned over her.

"If that is what you wish" He murmured. He got up, walked to the other side of the bed, and sat down. After pushing the blankets back he got himself into bed laying next to Sora. He pulled the blankets down and back up to cover over Sora as she snuggled down and faced him.

She gave a sleepy smile and looked at him. Leon noticed her fidgeting and looking around. He was about to ask if she was okay, but noticed her trying to scoot a little closer withought being noticed.

He chuckled to himself and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tight against him. She squeaked and looked embarassed, but when he made no move to let her go, she settled down and sighed in contentment.

Sora noticed, or more remembered upon feeling the fabric, that he was still wearing his day clothes.

"Is it not uncomfortable to sleep in those clothes?" She asked, a little embarrassedly.

Leon nodded slightly and made some sort of sound "It is a little... Would you not mind if I took off the shirt and belt?... I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable"

Sora shook her head no and backed up a little to give him room to move. Leon sat up and unbottoned his shirt, removing the loose fabric and tossing it on the floor. As he undid his belt Sora marveled at the bare skin that was revealed. Really, could she not stop blushing today?

His chest was so toned, she felt it as he pulled her against him once more. Her hands rested on his chest, slightly rubbing and feeling the muscles beneath them. She loved the feeling of being in against him, being in his arms. She felt so... Loved.

She decided that this was her favourite feeling in the world, and she never wanted this night to end.

As he nodded off, Leon bent his head down and murmured in Sora's ear.

"I would like to tell you something" He paused "But I fear it will make you uncomfortable, and you will leave"

Sora tiredly whispered back "I won't leave... Please tell me" and snuggled into him a little for extra comfort.

Leon was silent for a while. Half because he was debating telling her, and half because he was falling asleep. The gentle rise and fall of his chest told Sora that he was dozing off, but when she looked up, she could see his eyes fluttering open and closed, indicating that he was still half awake.

Leon's eyes closed and didn't open, but he moved his mouth to her ear again and whispered in a gruff voice "I love you"

Sora's heart thudded hard. She probably should have been, but she hadn't been expecting that. Honestly happy, she let a few tears slip out as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too" She breathed.

Leon smiled, a small sleepy smile, but still. His eyes remained closed, and he fell asleep just like that. It hadn't taken long, but Sora knew he had heard her, and knew he was happy.

Soon, Sora too fell asleep, wrapped in Leon's arms and feeling warm, protected, and loved. And she couldn't wait until morning, where she would wake up to the best thing ever. Or maybe she could, she really didn't want to get up any time soon, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, this was just a cute thought I had when I noticed that the necklace Leon always wears looks rather like a locket.

* * *

Somehow, throughout the months, Sora had found that Leon was getting more loose in personality. Not that he was changing per se, but he was being a whole lot more free with his actions.

Free enough to steal her charm bracelet and keep it up high where she had to jump for it.

At first he had asked to see it out of curiosity. She had given it to him willingly. But when she had asked for it back, he smirked at her and told her to work for it.

Confused at first, she slightly huffed and made a grab for it. Needless to say she didn't catch it, as he had yanked it back playfully. The second and third times were failures as well.

It had been about thirty minutes and Sora was getting tired of this. She and Leon were now standing. She was half hanging off of his arm before she suddenly let go and sent him staggering back slightly until he caught himself, somehow managing to still look graceful the entire time.

Sora crossed her arms with an angry 'hmph!' And Leon knew she was no longer playing around. It would be unlike him to keep playing when she was clearly upset. After all, he _was _by nature a serious person, even if he was being rather playful at the moment.

He stridded up to her and uncrossed her arms, taking one hand in his. Gently, the silver bracelet was placed back in her palm and her fingers were curled securely around it by his. Their gazes never left the other, and Leon's eyes showed nothing other than kindness. Perhaps passion lay in the mix, but deep below.

Her hand was brought to his lips by his own, and he tenderly kissed the soft skin. Sora blushed, her previous annoyance forgotten. She never _would _know just how he did it, but sometimes she really couldn't care.

"I'm sorry" Leon apologized in a gruff whisper. Sora's heart thudded against her chest. Where were they again? What was going on?

Oh right, they were in his living area relaxing until he had decided to be a jerk.

Sora frowned.

"It's fine" She grumpily stated.

Leon's eyes grew sort of sad, but he gave a small smirk.

"It does not look or sound like you are fine with it"

She looked to the side and tried to hide her emotions... She never _was _good at that.

"Allow me to make it up to you" Leon whispered as he gripped her chin and turned her face towards him.

Sora couldn't help the sly smirk that spread across her face as she swayed her hips Side to side in an innocent manner.

"How could you do that?" She teased.

"How would you _like_ me to?"

Sora pretended to think about it for a moment. She half lidded her eyes and came close to his face. Their mouth were only a breath apart, and she wavered back and forth teasingly.

After Leon had, had enough of the teasing he went in for a kiss, only for Sora to pull away and skip off.

The coy little imp wagged her tail end at him and continued to skip off.

Leon gave chase. It started out as him slowly walking towards her and her walking away, but eventually Leon quickened his pace, and so did Sora. Now she had broken out into a full out sprint around the living room, jumping over furniture and dodging other obstacles.

At one point she jumped over the couch only to change direction and jump back over it. Her plan had been to land safely in Leon's arms. But, she had taken him so off guard that she ended up tackling him and pushing him down to the floor with a thud.

They looked at each other in shock for a moment. Sora was now straddling his waist with her butt slightly in the air and a hand on either side of his head. Her chest was pressed against his, giving him a good feeling for how plush her breasts really were. The thing he could feel the most though, were his hands comfortably resting on her plump little tush.

The feeling was nice. She didn't have a _big_ bum, but it was soft and cushy. Perfect for all sorts of things.

He couldn't help himself.

*squeeze squeeze*

He smirked at her as her eyes widened and she straightened up in order to lightly slap his chest.

Leon chuckled and apologized again.

"No" Sora pouted "You can't just apologize every time and get away with it"

By her tone one could tell she was serious, but by her action of laying down on his chest and burrying herself beneath his chin, it was clear she wasn't Upset. She even made no move to remove his hands. He kept them in place, lightly moving up and down in a soothing manner.

"But you liked it" he whispered against her hair.

"No I didn't, or I wouldn't have slapped you"

"But you like _this_"

He continued to rub up and down, making sure his hands didn't stray to any innapropriate positions. She sighed and snuggled in further against him. She really couldn't argue with that.

Her hands lightly roamed his chest, eventually her fingers hit something that piqued her curiosity. Slowly she opened her eyes and held it in front of her face. After registering what it was her expression turned curious. She flipped it over a few times inspecting it.

Leon watched her idly as she inspected the item. His expression was mixed with sorrow and affection. Sora looked up at him questioningly. Once she noticed the look in his eyes she began to study the expression, trying to gain more information from it.

Leon noticed and decided to allow her to appease her curious mind.

"It is a locket... Open it"

Sora did as she was told. Upon opening the locket she found something she had wanted to see for quite a while.

"Is that...?" She needn't have finished her sentance, Leon finished it for her.

"Sophie an I... Yes"

Sora's fingers carefully, smoothly, ran over the picture as she gave a sad sort of smile.

"She's beautiful..." Her words ghosted along his neck, making him shiver. Her voice that of an apparition, so quiet and yet so strong. Her took the locket and closed it, then taking her head in his hands and pressing her forehead firm to his mouth.

A gentle kiss was placed on her forehead before he murmured "You are just as beautiful, and just as precious"

Sora made a happy sound and kissed him on the cheek, she was about to go for his lips before he did something that probably should have been expected.

*squeeze squeeze*

This time a sound was heard as Sora slapped his cheek in replacement of the kiss she had just given him.

"Mood Spoiler"

"My apologies"

* * *

A/N: Sorry. But the idea of butt squeezing Leon was too funny to pass up ;p


	3. Chapter 3 Hush Little Sora

A/N: *Evil Cackle*

* * *

It had become strange to see Leon without Sora firmly glued to some part of him. However, as odd as it was, there he was, Sora-less and striding briskly down the hallway. His gaze moved about, clearly searching for something but trying to remain calm and collected.

His pace quickened with almost every step he took. Before long it was clear that his searching had become frantic. When he spotted a group of Sora's friend's huddled in a corner, he, as calmly as he could, made his way over.

Another oddity was the glares he was getting. Normally people feared glaring a him. They never knew just what would come of giving him a look that could be taken harshly. Nobody felt the need to find out.

But today was apparently different. The second he came upon the group, he received the darkest looks one could imagine. Looks that in an anime would have the character shrouded in darkness and shadows with glowing red eyes.

_If look could kill... _

"Where is Sora" He sounded as calm and even as proud as ever, despite the fact that he was beginning to become wary of of these people.

"You'd better be looking for her to apologize" snapped Anna. The room was silent as the two glared at each other. Leon didn't feel like breaking out into a fight at the moment. Especially not after recent events...

"She's in the storage area, crying her heart out" Came Mia's low and slow reply.

With a curt nod Leon backed away and turned on his heel, not failing to notice the threat in Ken's eyes.

_If you don't want her, spare her the suffering. 'Cuz I do_.

Leon scoffed at that. There was no way the little pip squeak could love Sora... Not the way he did... Not intimately. He couldn't give her what she needs.

This however wasn't the time to be possessive, he knew that. It was time he made his way over to the storage area. Once there, he slowly opened the door, and walked around until he caught sight of a petite silhouette, laying on a mat and sobbing lightly.

Although he could only assume her sobs were heavier beneath her arms, which cradled her head.

Soundless footsteps made their way over to her prone form. He gracefully dropped to his knees. When he reached a hand out to rest on her head, she registered his presence and he retreated.

Looking zombie ish, she raised slightly to be situated on her thigh and elbow. Her free hand brushed a little hair out of the way before she opened her eyes. And when she did, the began to water again.

"Leon" Her voice a chocked whisper, she began to sob again "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Leon"

She made to get up, to run away, but she wasn't able to. Leon grabbed her wrist and pulled her forcefully against him. She would have been scared if it weren't for the gentle way his lips connected with hers.

For a moment, she contemplated pulling away. But as she felt every emotion within him pouring out into the way he kissed her, she dropped the thought, and stayed still. She couldn't bring herself to kiss him back, her tears flowed out rivers.

Leon didn't care. He kissed her as passionately as he could. Eventually though, when he realized it was doing nothing but making her cry even more, he released her and brought her tight to his chest.

Loud, chocked out sobs wracked her throat. Leon briefly thought it must be hurting her. But Sora wouldn't relent. The crying continued.

_I suppose I hurt her more than the crying is hurting her throat._

The thought was sour. His head bowed so he could tease her ear with his nose in the loving manner her usually did before he whispered something sensual. This time though, he could find no words.

"Shhhh" he hushed, rubbing soothing circles on her back "Shhh... Everything is alright"

"No it's not" came her hoarse reply. He cringed at the frog like sound. A few sobs more and she was coughing into his chest as he patted her back.

"I'm so sorry Leon... I'm so sorry" She squeaked.

"No" his response was gruff, but gentle. She always admired the way he could put to opposites such as those together. And have it come out so smoothly nonetheless.

"It is not your fault"

"but it is!" She practically yelled. He kissed her lips softly and she seemed to calm down... Unfortunately this goaded her back into crying. Albeit lightly, not like the wracking sobs from before.

He pressed his mouth to her ear and shushed her gently again.

_"I _am the one who is sorry"

"But you did nothing wrong"

"Yes, I did. I pushed you into running away and crying alone... Plus, Sora" he grabbed her chin and made her look his in the eyes "What kind of man would I be if I let you take the blame?... It is common courtesy, that I am wrong, even if I am not"

"But... But... I..." Sora's voice became higher with every word, and eventually she buried her face in Leon's chest, letting tears once again take over.

A long while passed. Leon had scooted back to lean on a big box as he sat with Sora in his lap. He rocked her back forth as she cried, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Shhhhh... Shh... It's okay. I'm here"

Sora hiccuped a little and nuzzled his chest. Her hands gripped his shirt as if her life depended on it. She paused for a moment, stalk still.

"For how long...?"

The question lingered in the air for a moment, weighing heavily on Leon's heart. Had she honestly thought he would leave her for such a silly reason? Apparently so, for when he looked down into her eyes, he saw all the hurt and worry that resided inside.

"Forever"

His response was powerful, but loving. Sora didn't seem convinced at first, she fought the tears that threatened to return. Eventually she just clung to him for dear life and let him shower her her in kisses.

"I love you so much, Sora"

...And there go the waterfalls...

* * *

All was quiet... Dead quiet.

Ken took his time walking through the storage area. He looked carefully in the dark, to see if he would either Sora or Leon... Or even someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

Always gotta check for stowaways you lock up... Plus it wasn't a good idea to potentially lock the two away for the entire night.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted a big, blotchy silhouette. Which, upon further inspection, he saw to be Leon, cradling Sora in his arms. The female top star being curled into a tight ball, pressing herself as far into him as she could get.

"Leon" Ken said softly. Once he had the man's attention, he nodded in Sora's direction. His attention went back to the silver haired Pegasus as he spoke again.

"Is she okay?"

Leon nodded curtly, tightening his hold on her ever so slightly.

"She cried herself to sleep"

Ken sighed and visibly slumped, but his protective expression didn't leave. Leon would have given him a menacing expression for his attitude, but starting something with Sora in his arms sleeping, wasn't exactly wise... In fact. Starting something with Sora in presence wasn't a good idea period.

"You apologized?"

It was getting real hard for Leon not to snarl at this child like man, who thought he could be tough and protective. Especially towards him of all people.

"Yes"

The curt reply was warning enough for Ken to back off. He nodded, awkwardly shuffling his feet. After a moment of shuffling and thinking, he made a decision and carefully approached Leon, fishing for something in his pocket.

"I have to lock up now... But I wouldn't want to disturb Sora" He took out a key ring and held it out to Leon, who slowly took it and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I trust you to lock up for me when she wakes up?"

At Leon's nod Ken nodded back and continued.

"The blue key is the storage area, the green key is the front doors"

"I will return them to you in the morning"

Ken smiled as much as he could and turned to leave.

Once Ken had left, Leon turned his full attention back to Sora. He pushed a few locks of her hair out of her face. She truly was beautiful. How he could have hurt such a fragile creature was beyond him.

Honestly, he was about to cry himself. He of course wouldn't. That wouldn't be very good for Sora to see. Especially not since it would probably push her into crying again herself.

And she looked so peaceful...

He couldn't help the swelling of his heart. If he died of a heart attack just from how much she made it swell within him, he would die happy.

His head bent down to softly kiss her forehead as he sang her a lulling tune.

His tune turns into words, as he let his feelings flow out.

"Hush now my love

Don't you cry

Listen to

My lullaby

I'll be here

Through thick and thin

We are the two

Who will always win"

"You're very poetic"

His eyes almost shot open and he took in a sudden breath.

"How long have you been awake"

"Just woke up" her hand came up to caress his face. He leaned into the touch and turned his face to hiss her palm. Her cheeks flushed but she said nothing.

"Are you alright?" Asked Leon quietly.

"Yes" she whispered in response. Slowly she uncurled herself from her ball, noting how Leon's hands refused to let go of her sides. She repositioned herself so that she straddling his waist, facing him and looking up with a cute blank expression that made him smile.

She slowly raised until she was on her knees and face to face with him. Softly, she brought her lips to meet his. When she pulled away she had a sort of calm glisten in her eyes.

The sight was incredibly endearing.

"Let's go home" she whispered.

"You're place or mine?" He found himself asking as he searched her gaze lovingly.

"Yours... More privacy"

His smile widened at that.

"Let us go"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I broke your feels


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: I might disappear for a while because I'm having a little trouble paying for internet and my phone has been canceled (currently writing this from a friend's house. I have nothing at home)_

* * *

_"_Onee- Chan!"

Sora 'umf'd' as she was tackled by a speeding toddler. She had just gotten home to her parent's place in Japan. With her was a little surprise for them all.

Although she was surprised herself, as she hadn't expected to be tackled and almost knocked of her feet my a shockingly strong three year old Yume.

"Oh my gosh Yume you're so big!" Sora laughed as she twirled the young girl around and stepped further into the apartment. After setting her down she turned around and gestured Leon in as well.

"Look what I brought Yume" Sora giggled towards her little sister as the toddler curiously, yet cautiously, looked up at Leon.

The tall man at least attempted to make himself less intimidating. Though, bending over only served to frighten the child. He frowned as Yume ran away and clung to Sora's leg.

Sora laughed and patted Yume on the head.

"It's okay Yume. He is really nice"

Leon still couldn't understand what they were saying. Japanese proved to be harder than he had thought it would be. But he could at least tell Sora was soothing the young girl.

He smiled at that, liking the sight of her more affectionate side... Or at least more affectionate than usual.

Sora's parents entered the room, her mother immediately rushing to hug her while her father walked up calmly to do the same. After greeting Sora they turned to Leon. Her mother kept on speaking fast Japanese while looking at him, to which Sora just laughed and nodded, laughing even more as she saw his confused expression. Her father walked up to him, bowing once and then holding out his hand.

Leon gave an awkward bow in return, not exactly being used to Japanese customs. Chikara Naegino, Sora's father, chuckled at him for it. Chikara had a grin on his face as Leon shook his hand. This eased Leon's mind a bit.

"How about we move to the living room and continue introductions there?" Midori Naegino, Sora's mother, suggested. Sora nodded enthusiastically, picking up Yume and bouncing off towards the living room. Midori shuffled up to Leon and ushered him into the living room as well, while Chikara made his way over casually.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: KK. So I'm back. And I have some writing to do. Got a great idea for the chapter after this one. Just gotta get this outa the way.  
_

_side note, The Japanese Yume speaks is my basic understanding of the language and is probably not very accurate... Also, Sora always speaks Japanese if it is directed at Yume, and English when directed at Leon. So just remember that although you can understand it for the story's sake, she is still speaking Japanese. _

* * *

After moving into the living room, settling down, and continuing introductions, Leon and Sora sat on the couch with Yume in between them.

The young girl still clung to Sora for dear life, but after Sora explained that Leon was her new 'onii- chan' she seemed a little easier around him.

Yume saw something on the television and bounced up and down, rapidly babbling something in Japanese. Sora laughed at her while Leon wore a confused expression. When Yume saw his expression she scowled at him and stuck her tongue out.

Leon rose his eyebrows and looked taken aback by the child's rudeness, but Sora just laughed and shook her head.

"Yume. That's not nice. You know Leon-San doesn't know what you're saying"

Yume looked slightly ashamed at that and hung her head. She rubbed her hands together and made a grumbly noise.

"Gomennasai Onee- Chan"

"Don't say sorry to me... Say Sorry to Leon-San" Sora pointed a finger at Leon and made a mock stern face at the toddler who didn't know the difference "Go on, give him a hug"

Yume crossed her arms and turned her head stubbornly.

"_Yumeeeeee_" Sora reprimanded. Yumed eased up a little and turned bashfully towards her big sister, then to Leon. Slowly, she wobbled her way over and sort of plopped against his chest in a hug.

"Gomennasai" Yume grumbled. Leon smiled softly. despite the grumpy tone she was using, and the fact that Sora had probably told her to, thus being the only reason she had hugged him, the hug was appreciated.

* * *

Minutes later Sora got up to go and help her mother prepare dinner. This left Leon, Yume, and Chikara in the same room together.

Yume sat on the floor in front of the T.V, although she wasn't watching it anymore.

Leon watched with amusement as Yume attempted to do a head stand and view the television from an upside down angle. After a while of watching, he decided she needed some help. He got up and strode over to the young one who was glaring at him wickedly from her awkward and twisted angle.

The tall man bent over and righted the toddler who squirmed in his grasp. He held a finger up when she glared at him again, as if telling her to hold on a moment. Once Yume was watching him he bent over and slowly, and carefully as not to break anything, went into a hand stand.

After holding it for a moment, he gently placed himself rightside up and smirked at the awed expression Yume was giving him. Gently, he took her hands and pulled them down to place them on the floor. Her knees had bent when he did so, and so he straightened them, after doing so he grasped her ankles and slowly lifted her legs so that she was standing on her hands, with him supporting half her weight of course.

Yume grinned ear to ear.

"Look daddy! I'm doing it!" She exclaimed towards her father.

Chikara laughed and replied proudly "Yes you are" as he smiled at Leon.

* * *

Dinner was almost ready and Sora came out to take a peak into the living room.

Leon had Yume hoisted up on his shoulders and was running in circles around the living room while Yume screamed and laughed.

"Motto! Motto Hayaku!" The three year old shouted. Sora couldn't help but double over, trying to control her spurt of laughter. Leon turned around at the giggling and smirked at Sora holding herself up by one arm on the door frame.

"Yume" Sora said with amusement after she got her giggling under control "Do you like Leon now?"

Yume beamed at her sister and shouted enthusiastically "Hai! Leon- San suki da yo!"

Sora giggled a little and replied in a calmer tone, her eyes lidding slightly at Leon as she did.

"Watashi mo"

Leon looked at her confusedly and asked "What are you two talking about?"

Sora slowly walked up to him and gave him one of her innocent smiles.

"I asked her if she likes you now and she said yes, I like Leon"

Leon looked at her suspiciously as she continued to get closer and stand not even an inch from him.

"And you replied with?" He asked lowly.

"Me too"

Sora tiptoed slightly and pecked Leon on the lips before retreating back into the kitchen. Yume made a sort of sour face at it and grumpily watched her sister stride back into the kitchen. After Sora was gone, Yumed raised a tiny fist and bonked Leon on the head.

Leon winced slightly. She may be small but the tiny girl could pack a punch. Leon was sure that with that kind of strength at three she would grow to be a top notch performer... If she wanted to.

Leon turned his head and looked up at Yume with a confused expression.

"Back off my Onee- Chan!" She exclaimed angrily... Not that Leon could understand her.

Though, Sora could, and so could her parents. Everyone around Leon burst out laughing at Yume's demand. Leon just kind of stood there not knowing what to make of his situation.

* * *

_A/N: Just a little note, there is a pole on my profile asking about the pairing for a new story I am writing. It was originally a Layla/Sora story, but it could also be Leon/Sora and I only have the first chapter done, with no characters introduced except Sora yet. If you would like me to change the pairing to Leon/Sora, please go vote on the pole._

_The story is AU and takes place kind of in midevil times. It is mostly fantasy though. I have only seen one other story that revolves around vampires in this fandom, and mine is slightly different._


End file.
